leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UberTri125
Congratulations! Gratz on becoming Lvl 30!! Also I need to thank you for your awesome work on the Runes page. Now it is useful, clear and easy to comprehend. Sam 3010 21:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Totally agree...that page is awesome now...great work. Vyrolan 23:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Picture Badges Well, I got them unintentionally - I wasn't even going for them. Since I've been working on the Patch History Project, the patch histories I add to the pages invariably contain images (as part of the wikified links to champion abilities), and since I've been editing so many, it just adds up. Kungming2 02:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey there, I couldn't say good nite the other time, I hope you are enjoying your time in the wiki as well as in the game. Contact me if you need anything. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Passive/Effects for items Hey man, I wanted to get this straightened out. When do passive effects on items qualify to be listed as Passive and when should they be listed as Effects? Because right now it seems like we randomly assign passive effects to either of the 2 info box entries. So, either we need to come up with a rule as to which goes where or modify the template... --AntiZig 17:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't answer your PMs in-game, because I was afk. --AntiZig 04:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sample Table. Actually I meant it to look more like this: . And the items link to the item page. Also it must be a template. Sam 3010 16:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nearly perfect, just add the borders it had before. Once you are done, you will become the Project Leader, and you decide if you want to add Riot's RECITEMS alone, or if you want to create a blog so people can join you. Also, I'm thinking it should be at the bottom of the strategy pages, but you decide. Sam 3010 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes on the Champion's Strategy Places. Also make a blog so you get help. Possible Template? I was wondering if you had some free time, if you could come up with a template for me. I figured you know what you're doing with the awesomely done template for recommended items. I'm not familiar with too much in the way of the wiki's coding. It would be for use in Users' profile pages for skins. If you look at my profile page, I just have their load screens showing, resized. I was wondering if you could come up with something that looks similar to the champion checklist, but only show ones specified by the user (like the champ checklist would ONLY show those you said xxx=yes to). Possibly with the champ name shown below as well. Distinguishing between regular and legendary skins (like on my page) optional. I was thinking, have it fill in side by side to a maximum count, then create another row and start filling in there. Pls let me know what you think. Basic example for having 6 skins: pic pic pic pic pic pic (left justified) or pic pic pic pic :pic pic (center aligned) Texas Snyper 14:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC)